An image-forming apparatus, such as a printer, a fax machine, or a photocopier, includes a system for extracting ink pellets from a container and delivering the extracted ink pellets to the image-forming apparatus. Conventionally, solid-ink or phase change ink printers receive ink in solid form, either as pellets or as ink sticks. A container stores the solid-ink pellets, which are extracted for print media production whenever required. A vacuum source pulls the solid-ink pellets from an extraction point in the container, using a vacuum tube.
Generally, when stored in the container over time or when transported, the solid-ink pellets tend to bridge or clump together. Bridging occurs close to the extraction point of the container due to pellets static charge, and this action impedes movement of the solid-ink pellets. Also, triboelectric charge between the pellets often creates a void proximate to the extraction point of the container. This is referred to as rat holing effect. The void and bridges obstruct consistent flow of solid-ink particles out of the container.
An existing solution manually agitates the pellet container to dislodge the pellets, breaking up the bridges and clumps. In general, the containers store large quantities of solid-ink pellets, and manually agitating the container may be cumbersome. Also, manual agitation depends upon the efficiency of the person agitating the pellets and it is possible that the person may not be able to dislodge all the pellets properly.
It would be highly desirable to have a simple and cost-effective system for maintaining the flowability of solid ink-pellets from a container, breaking up bridges and clumps.